spektrofandomcom-20200213-history
Elsalms
Etymology History Formation The Elsalms were governed as a separate dominion of Lunosa for just under 50 years before they were placed under regional administration of Arbinia. Modern Era Since the restoration of the Kingdom, the Elsalmese people have at large remained loyal to it. A secession referendum was held in 2095 but was ultimately rejected by 93% of the voters. Despite this, there have been regional problems that arose through the rather complicated practice of the language law that has caused conflicts in the past. Nevertheless, progress towards a new law specially pertaining to Elsalmia has been in the works. Geography Mountains Hills Plains Volcanoes Wildlife Flora Fauna Seas Rivers Lakes Climate Politics Government The local government is administrated in parliament by Lozgenuin, and the affairs of the military and foreign relations are directly controlled by the Kingdom. Internally, the lands have been very receptive to investment, immigration, and socially-conservative development. A lot of funding goes towards education, the labour market, and cultural productions (music, film, radio, etc.). Political Parties Court Death Penalty The death penalty under Lunosian rule was outlawed and the policy has been continued into modern day. Human Rights The liberties provided to citizens are low average in comparison to other developed countries. While the lives of citizens are not usually interfered with and freedom of speech is protected, the country suppresses protests and mass demonstrations and those who publicly "criticise" ethnic groups and ethnic harmony are given harsh sentences, as these are considered "destabilisation propaganda" and therefore a national crime. Clothing At the state level of Arbinia, the "lack of adequate attire" for official business is outlawed, which is often interpreted as a ban on nudity. However, regions such as Elsalmia have loosened restrictions where nudity is permitted. Freedom of the press LGBT Rights The right of all peoples to free association with any others are guaranteed by the Constitution. Non-traditional relationships have become more commonplace, but traditional relationships are still encouraged by the government. Military Administrative divisions The Elsalms are split up into 13 provinces. Federal Districts Economy Infrastructure The Elsalms are a popular destination for not only tourists but for immigration from other parts of the kingdom, outcasts from other lands for all manner of reasons, and for overseas individuals because of the availability of well-payed jobs, the welcoming and adaptable climate, the small population, and highly-developed internal infrastructure from architecture to ease of financial management to protection against natural disasters. Science and technology Demographics Population Largest Cities Lugher Vespin - Is located in the western island chain of the Elsalms in the Jäkküt zone, consisting of a major island a few minor ones. The city is known for its highly-diverse population and has some connection to the black market. This has attracted many interested in illegal goods and has some influence on the slave trade. Ethnic groups Elsalmese - 64% Lucamese - 9% Megallanese - 3% Novelese - 4% Arbini - 4% Simi - 3% Other - 13% Languages The sole official language of Elsalmia is Arbini, although in practice Elsalmese is also used and is the primary language of lower education, while the language of higher education is Arbini. Lunosian is taught as a foreign language in school but is also considered an administrative language according to the regional law developed back as a colony, as the law is still in spiritual practice in modern times. Religion The official religion is Almu, which is practised by the majority of the population and is taught in all schools. Education Education follows a similar system to that in Lunosa, with a strong focus on maths and sciences and education starting on a child's 6th year of age (in human metrics). All students are taught economics, astronomy, sociology, and at least two languages in addition to their native. In Arbini-speaking regions and peoples, Simi is typically learned, while other ethnic groups learn Arbini, and everyone learns Lunosian. Health There is a strong societal pressure to be healthy and to indulge in unhealthy behaviours with moderation. While drinking alcohol, smoking cigarettes, and fast food restaurants are all provided, they are discouraged as becoming a habit so as to prevent future health risks. Fitness trainers are provided in all government health institutions free of charge and those who are potentially at risk are put on special diets to bring their equilibrium to a better state. Furthermore, there is a strong tax on unhealthy things such as cigarettes to discourage their habitual use. Culture Architecture The architecture is a mix of imagined future gothic and germanic styles, creating a unique European-inspired steampunk land, while remaining very true to fundamentals (interior capacity, level design, rooftops) of European architecture.. Visual art Literature Theatre Music Elsalmese pop-music and folk music is often short stories about virtues and emotions. Cinema Sport Holidays One of the most important celebrations is at the end of the year, where citizens partake in pastries, wines, breads and tell stories using a limited number of tools throughout the night. When all have fallen asleep, it is said that the "Generous Spirit" will bestow gifts upon them. These gifts are not always physically valuable, but have strong mental and spiritual worth. Another holiday is known as Zenkoru, a special day dedicated to females. Females are given a variety of gifts by males and the seeds for the new year’s crops are planted. This is to celebrate the relationship between females giving life and the ground giving sustenance to all creatures. Fashion and design Because of the temperature in the region, clothing has traditionally taken on a very light form in the warmer seasons and extremely heavy in the colder. There are different fabrics, often with enchantments, used for the creation of appropriate attire, which resembles either swimsuits and traditional bottom-focused light gear or heavy robes to keep one warm as temperatures can drop to extremely low levels, even for those with fur. It is then important for those without fur (especially tourists) to plan ahead to avoid discomfort and eventual injury. Nudism Under law, all residents have the right to attire of their choice in everyday life. The attractive beaches and lush environment have brought about a more relaxed culture in which nudity is commonplace and the right exercised by most residents.